Unique Suicide
by DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151
Summary: Davis has had it. He's sick of getting beat up. Tired of the abuse. Tired of pretending. So he's out. He's going to thd digital world to die. And not even TK can stop him. I don't own digimon.


Davis Motomiya. 12 years old. Facing depression.

For you see, his parents didn't care about him. They favoured his sister, Jun, more than him, and he was sick of hearing, "why can't you be more like Jun..." or "Jun was scoring such high grades at your age. I wish you were as smart as her..." or, when expecially mad, "All you do is ruin everything! I hate you!"

The brunet had tried to explain, tell them he tried his best, but they just told him to go away, or slapped him.

It didn't help that the other digidestined all mocked him, made fun of him. Can't they see he has enough problems?

The only one who doesn't mock him is Ken, his DNA evolution partner.

And thus Davis had had enough. He didn't have to live with this! He could escape, live somewhere he was free!

He'd thought about running away at first, but he knew they'd find him, punish him for trying to escape, and he might lose his chance.

So he was heading of into the digital world in an attempt to kill himself.

He looked at demiVeemon and smiled. He'd miss his partner, and he knew he would be missed back, but he couldn't go on like this anymore.

Back when the older digidestined where facing their adventure in the digital world, Etemon had used an upside-down pyramid as his base, and the other digimon had, for some reason, forgotten to remove it

He knew of the electronic wall towards the bottom that Tai had to run through in the right place to get through, and he knew that if he died in the digital world, he'd die in the human too.

Davis planned to run right through that wall, only in the wrong place, and die.

He pulled out his D-Terminal and sent a quick message to the other digidestined, knowing they wouldn't read it until they woke up. It was 1 in the morning, after all...

After hitting send, the goggles boy picked up his D3 and opened the digi-gate, stepping through and appearing next to what used to be the sphinx.

Looking around, Davis noted no control towers, before walking to the pyramid, running as fast as he could to the electric wall of destruction, not giving his mind the chance to change.

When he reached the wall, Davis stopped to regain his breath.

Taking of his goggles, he placed them on the floor, next to his D3 and D-Terminal.

Sighing, he was about to step into the wall, about to die, when his D-Terminal went off.

Davis picked it up and flicked it open, revealing a message from none other than Izzy Izumi.

- "You die, and the digidestined fall. Your the leader now! Davis, we can be stupid and mean at times, trust me, I know. But that's how we show our love. Please don't do this. What about Kari? Please, Davis. Think of Veemon." -

Davis typed back a quick reply.

- "I hate Kari. She's a bigger homophobe than my parents. I think you can work out what I'm saying, Izzy. And if you really love me like you say, why didn't you guys notice my pain? You've all made it worse for me! I could cope before I became Digidestined, but it's too much for me now... Tell TK I love him." -

He was about to throw away his D-Terminal when it buzzed again. Another email from Izzy. Shaking, he read it with fear.

- "I've sent Tai and Matt after you. TK as well. You should tell him yourself, Davis. They should arrive about the time you receive this." -

He did throw it then, only for it to hit something that let out an 'ouch.'

Gasping, the brunet turned his back to the electric fence to see Tai nursing his head, Matt comforting him, TK staring at him, tears pouring down his cheeks.

The tears threw Davis off guard. TK was... crying? Over him?

"Davis. Please." He begged. "Don't do this." TK took a step towards the younger brunet, and said child took a step back in return.

The possessor of the digiegg of courage had tears in his own eyes at this point. "Why not? My parents hate me, my sister hates me, my teachers hate me, my so called friends hate me, you guys hate me..."

Shouting, TK cried, "We don't hate you, Davis!"

The suicidal 12 year old took a step back. "Explain Kari to me then! I told her. Told her my biggest secret in the hopes I could have someone there for me, but she threw it back in my face! She hates me! And if Kari hates me for this, then you will too!" Davis could hardly see though his tears now, and his words were almost impossible to understand. He took another step back.

Three steps. Three steps and he could be free.

The two blonds turned to look at Tai. "What could make her hate Davis?" Matt asked.

"The only thing I can think of seems impossible, but likely. I wonder..." Tai trailed off

"What Tai? What is it?!" TK shouted.

The older brunet ignored him and turned to Davis. "Davis, are you gay?" He asked softly. Two step left.

Davis' body froze. "Wh-what? M-me? G-gay? Pull the o-other o-one..." He trailed off as the look of suprise crossed the others minds. 'Now I definantly can't live,' He thought, closing his eyes. 'TK'll hate me...' One step left.

Just as the final step was about to be taken, arms wrapped around his waist. He opened his eyes to find TK hugging him.

As he blinked, confused, TK went on to explain. "Davis, don't kill yourself over this. Seriously. Tai's gay. Matt's dating him. And... I'm gay as well..."

TK stepped back to see Davis' still shocked expression and smiled, walking back to his brother and his boyfriend, looking at his friend. "Now that you know this, think about it. Do you still want to die?"

Davis thought about it. If he lived, he could imagine TK, Tai and Matt standing up for him, defending him. But as well as that, he'd still get beaten by his parents, taken the piss out of by his sister and take insults from his so called friends.

If he died, he wouldn't have to worry about any of it. If he left, he'd be free, away from his parents, his sister, kari, all those homophobes, and wouldn't get picked on anymore...

It was a tough choice, but he'd have to go with...

"TK, can you pass me my D-Terminal quickly, please?" He said determinately. TK did so hesitantly.

Once it was in his hands and TK was standing where he was before, he flipped it open and sent a quick messafe to Izzy.

- "Sorry, dude. I'm sorry you had to get these guys to save my ass. Sorry you had to go through that so early in the moring. But most of all, I'm sorry I had already made up my mind... Good bye, Izzy. Can you apologise to everyone, and try and explain this to Veemon as smoothly as possible. Guess you better tell TK for me..." -

As soon as he hit send, he threw the small contraption at the wall, where it smashed to pieces, renering it useless.

It was quiet in the room, Davis waiting to see what Izzy would do, before TK's cell phone ran. He answered it and Davis could hear the frantic talk through the phone from Izzy. Now or never...

"Guys quick, grab him!" TK yelled in panic.

The two eldest started to charge the youngest, but Davis put one foor back. "Come any closer, and I'll step back completely." He hissed.

Matt and Tai slowed to a stop hesitantly, exchanging glances.

"Wh- What?! Why didn't he tell me?!" TK's voice cut the tension like a knife.

All eyes turned to the youngest blond, Davis in fear, Matt and Tai in curiousity.

"Umhmm. Of course I do! ... Ok. I will." TK snapped the phone closed, turning to look at his brunet friend. "Davis, do you... like me?"

Davis' eyes went wide. Crap! He thought, uncontiously taking a step back, right into the fence.

Only to fall through it.

At first he was confused, but then he remembered how there was a section of the wall safe to go through.

He stood up quickly and looked around. He looked at his left, down the rest of the wall.

Sidestepping along, he walked into a different section of the wall.

"Goodbye, guys..." He whispered, before walking forward into the electricity.

The smell of burnt flesh filled his nose, a popping noise started in his ears, and his throat hurt from his senses were back under control, he looked around, but all he saw was fire...

In the morning, the seven other digidestined all read and gasped, some in horror, some in shock, some in delight, as they read Davis' email.

- "I'm sorry guys. I just can't take it anymore. My parents hate me. My teachers hate me. My so called friends hate me. You guys hate me... and I can't take the abuse anymore. I'm a self harmer, i have a lot of cuts, but I wanted to go originally.  
If anyone actually cares, i'm going to the pyramid Etemon used as a base. I found it the other day and that's where I've decided to end it. There's an electric fence there. I plan to use it to die.  
By the time you read this, I'll probably be dead. Nice knowing you all. Kari, go die in a dark fucking hole.  
Davis." -

There where more gasps when they read Izzy's letter, some delight, some discust, some shock.

- "Guys. I'm sorry. We tried, but Davis... he's gone.  
And Kari, news flash, Tai's gay. He's in a relationship with Matt. TK's also gay. He loves Davis. So grow up. Homophobia doesn't usually go as far as it did with Davis, but his blood is on your hands, Kari.  
Izzy." -

A.N. Yeah... i didnt know how to end that fic. If my brain comes up with a better Idea, I'll change it. But until then, this'll have to do... 


End file.
